


Mood Wing

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Creature Inheritance, Multi, Poly, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Wingfic, emotion sharing, magic wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Because apparently creature inheritances are a thing, Harry woke up the day of his 16th birthday with wings.  As if that wasn’t bad enough, the damn things keep broadcasting everything he feels...well, maybe that part isn’t too bad.(Originally posted to main collection 12/8/20)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 10
Kudos: 278
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Mood Wing

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge- M and stories_a_z - M; For Merry Trope-mas - Day #8: Wing!fic

“I have _wings_ , Ron! _Wings_ ! Why the bloody hell do I have _wings_?! And not even proper wings at that!” Harry waved a hand toward the bright reddish orange wings behind him. Though they weren’t actually solid, normal kind of wings, as if a human having a pair of wings was in any way normal anyway, but seemed to be made up of light or magic or energy or something because they were completely translucent and intangible.

“They’re pretty wings though? All, sparkly like, ya know?” At Harry’s very unimpressed glare, Ron swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know what to tell you, mate. Some people get creature inheritances on their birthday, and, well, I guess you did?”

“That’s a thing?! Why didn’t anybody tell me creature parts appearing on your birthday is a _thing_ here?! What if I had still been with the Dursleys?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess that would’ve been bad. I guess we all just kind of forget you don’t just know this stuff. I’m sorry, mate, I would’ve warned you otherwise.”

Harry huffed and flopped down on his bed, burying his face in his hands as he mumbled, “It’s okay, I know you would’ve. It’s just...of course I had to go and find some other way to be different from everyone else, you know?”

“It’ll be okay, Harry, I’m sure Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey or...or _somebody_ will be able to figure out how to at least hide them. Oh, oh wow, your wings changed color!”

Harry’s head shot up as he tried to look back at his wings, catching them just in time going from blue to an orangish yellow. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” 

A knock on the door had Harry jumping from the bed, his wings a brilliant yellow as he stared fearfully at it. Looking at Ron, he hissed, “What do we do?”

Before Ron could answer the door popped open just enough for twin redheads to peek in, their eyes going wide, “Blimey, mate…you’ve got wings.” 

Used the twinspeak by now, Harry just nodded. 

Fred blinked, “Hey they changed color.”

Harry growled, “Again?!”

George shoved his brother ahead of him into the room, “And they’re doing it again.”

Harry looked back and saw them going from a pinky yellow back to the reddish orange of earlier.

“How are you...doing that?”

Harry threw himself back on the bed, whining, “I don’t know!”

“ _Harry!”_ Both of the twins reached out towards him in surprise, fearing that he’d injure his wings. “Merlin’s balls...are you okay?”

“What? Oh, the wings? They’re not really real?” Harry focused on getting his wings to move forward as he stuck his hand out and _through_ one of them. 

At his brothers’ startled looks, Ron just shrugged. “Yeah, that was our reaction too. They seem to just be made up of, like, magic or something. It’s all sparkle and color but nothing solid.

“ _Wicked!_ Wonder if...we could come...up with something...to do that?”

“What did you guys want anyway?”

Dragging his gaze away from Harry’s wings, George had to think for a second, “Oh, oh yeah, mum heard yelling and told us to come look and tell you guys it was time for breakfast.”

Fred rolled his eyes, “Think she thought we had played a prank on someone.”

George grinned wickedly, “But we wouldn’t do that while Harry was here, would we brother?”

“No, indeed not, we only play pranks on annoying siblings when home.”

Harry laughed at Ron’s highly unimpressed look, noticing his wings turning a bright purple out of the corner of his eye.

“So, uh...Harrykins...can we... _touch them?_ ”

“What?!” Harry squeaked and sat upright, staring at the twins wide-eyed.

Ron tilted his head, watching as the wings turned bright pink. Looking between his brothers and Harry, he nodded. “Might as well, Harry, you know everybody’s going to be all over you as soon as you go downstairs. Better see if it’ll cause any problems if anybody else touches them.”

“But you tried it and nothing happened.”

“Yeah, but I’m your best mate, you’re used to me being around you, right?”

Harry squinted, staring at said best mate suspiciously, wondering what was going on in his head, “Riiiight.”

“So maybe you should try with people you’re not around all the time.”

“Yeah, uh, I guess?” Looking at the twins’ hopeful faces, he rolled his eyes, “Alright, we can try.” Standing up, he walked over to them and took a deep breath, focusing on allowing his wings to fully flare out and slightly forward, though they seemed to have gotten much larger than they were as they almost completely wrapped around the twins in front him, tinting the three of them with pink light.

Before Harry could say anything about his wings changing shape now as well, the twins reached out in tandem, awed looks on their faces, and dragged their fingertips just over the “surface” of his wings, a shudder going through each of them. Harry’s breath caught, eyes growing wide as a soft, stuttered moan slipped from him, “Oh...ohhhhh!”

Ron, looked at the three, watched Harry’s wings turn bright red, and hopped off his bed. “Right, I’m just gonna head downstairs and tell everybody about all...this. Just...ummm,” realizing that none of the three were actually paying him any attention, completely caught up in each other if the completely besotted looks the twins were giving Harry was anything to go by, Ron slipped out of the room, locking the door behind him, just in case.

Molly looked up from where she was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, Arthur and the other kids already seated at the table, and looked at Ron worryingly as he arrived alone looking thoughtful. “Everything alright, Ron? Where’re the others?”

Ron took his seat and snagged a piece of bacon, biting off a piece absently. “So, Harry woke up this morning with mood wings.”

There was a collective silence for a long moment then four confused voices asking the same thing, “ _What_?”

~~~

Harry stared up at the twins in surprise, his glowing wings wrapped around them, leaving the three of them in a world of their own, the silence of the room broken only by their rapid breathing. “G...guys?”

Fred and George looked down at the boy they’d come to care so much about over the past five years, their hands still skating lightly over the surface energy of his wings, the magic painting their skin in glittery color, and filling them with so many emotions they knew were not their own. "You feel so...you like us...really like us...we do too...like you, we mean.”

“I...I know, I can...I can feel it? Where you’re touching them?” Harry bit back a whimpering kind of moan as their hands slid further along his wings, fingertips dancing in and out of strands of energy that he couldn’t see so much as feel, and oh, was he ever feeling things. It was the most amazing feeling ever as he swayed forward, caught up in a feedback loop of _affectionawebackgroudlust_. “Kiss me?”

The twins wasted no time, Fred dipping down to give him a sweet chaste kiss, George following right behind him as soon as his brother moved back. Connected as they were, they all started giggling with the bubbly, giddy feelings pouring through all of them, the brothers pulling Harry into their arms, his wings wrapped fully around them and pressing them close as they exchanged kisses over and over.

A sudden pounding on the bedroom door and Molly’s voice calling to them, had them stepping back slightly, Harry’s wings shrinking to their original size once more and swirling a happy purple and pink. Touching his kiss-swollen lips, still in awe that the twins felt as deeply about him as they did, he smiled, “You know, I think my wings might not be too bad.”


End file.
